


Lilacs and Morning Rose

by imalcohol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, RPF, Tenderness, 伪现实向, 包含各种圈内默认梗, 没参与感情线的配角就不标了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalcohol/pseuds/imalcohol
Summary: 鹿晗钟爱黑发美人，这是众所周知的秘密。但吴世勋喜欢任何发色的鹿晗，这是他一个人的秘密。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 送给勋鹿的情人节贺文。
> 
> ——2017年2月14日

 

中文标题：

**《一株丁香一瓣玫瑰》**

  

  

        0.

        毫无起色。

        他褪去沉重华绮的衣衫，映了满目镜中人疲乏的脸色与佝偻身躯。接连几日不眠不休的工作充盈了他曾百般抵牾的生活，主题改了再改，编舞换了又换，但一切都毫无起色。

        他尝试将男人的面容自脑中挥去，而这同他的舞蹈一样，仍然毫无起色。

        视线从那容纳满室的镜面移开，他接过一捧清水，浇往脸颊。比起肌肤的润嫩，身体其余哀嚎着渴求甘露的部位仿佛就显得没那么受宠了。

        吴世勋。

        如同骨鲠在喉的名字，那么再念一遍或许它们就会枯竭而死。

    

     

  

        1.

        _“我思考了很久该如何同你提起，这些拥有你或是失去你的日子，这些可能你永远不将在意的日子。所以我选择了书信，请原谅我的不合时宜。”_

        喜欢是件甜蜜又扰人的事情。

        新曲视频的拍摄日程提前到了秋季季末，也就意味着一切工作都会提前结束。这对满心想着在年底多放几天假好为旅行足迹再添一笔的成员们来说无疑是个好消息。欢呼声充斥起宿舍，就好像前一秒他们不是那群恹恹萎靡在沙发里的活死人一样。

        “我发誓如果你再偷吃我的洋芋片，我会把你扒到只剩内裤塞进垃圾桶里。”

        都暻秀从朴灿烈手中终于夺回零食后，如是警告道。

        “喂小子，用敬语知道吗。”朴灿烈假装微愠挥了挥拳头，随后收到的是一双更为威烈的圆目瞪视。

        鹿晗搞不懂这对冤家，倒也没有尝试过去懂。有人从外面提了几袋热饮回来，他道完谢从纸袋里摸出一杯奶茶。吸管才刚放入口中——大概是上帝希望他多瞧瞧身边那只孤单的小可怜虫吧，他鬼使神差般将头侧了过去，正对上一双裹着雾水与期冀的清冷的眼。

        “哦……现在只有咖啡了吗？”鹿晗搞清楚状况后忍不住笑了笑，将手里的奶茶搁在对方眼前摇晃，“世勋要喝奶茶？”

        “当然了，哥，我想喝。”吴世勋俯身趴在沙发扶手的边沿，宛若一只还没来及思考该如何取悦主人的猫咪。

        “但这杯我喝过了。”鹿晗说着又毫不犹豫地含住吸管吸了一口，温热香醇的奶意滑过舌苔喉间，缓缓浸润起腹胃来。

        “我不介意！”吴世勋舔了舔嘴唇，“就喝一口吧哥，让我喝一口。”

        “你小子……行了给你，都给你。”鹿晗摇摇脑袋嗤笑着，递去奶茶杯时顺手挠乱了小猫的短发。

        “谢谢鹿晗哥。”

        小猫丝毫不恼，只是鼓起腮帮子往上喷了口气，试图达到不用伸手就能抚平那些碎发的目的。

        吴世勋适合黑发，每当他染回黑发时大家都会这么说。鹿晗对黑色有种特殊的执着，不是被黄色裹覆时那样的欢喜雀跃，也不是缱绻于白色里的温和净澈。黑色，是反反复复的黑，是顾影自怜的孤芳，是盛着无尽秘密的沉默。

        鹿晗钟爱黑发美人，这是众所周知的秘密。

        但吴世勋喜欢任何发色的鹿晗，这是他一个人的秘密。

  

  

        拍摄的日子如期而至，成员们终于见到了将要合作出演短片的女演员。是位雪肌乌发，朱唇皓齿的标致美人，几乎像是从他们的理想型中被天笔描摹了出来。

       女生并不爱笑，不属于世勋那样生来淡漠的眉眼，也和吴亦凡的凛冽气质搭不上边。她的戏毫不矫揉造作，很快和同她主演对手戏的鹿晗进入了剧情状态。

        人工雨落得淅淅沥沥，将二人间所剩无几的融洽气氛淋得仓遑又难堪，那些暗暗怀揣的爱慕，在雨幕里终成了怯懦的哑巴。

        “你看到了……这就是你要的事实。”

        “可你根本就不明白我在乎的是什么！对吗？”

        “回去吧，别再来了。”

        男人终究松开那将落未落的手，阖起眼帘，阳光自他微微翕动的长睫倾泻，滑落鼻尖。喉结滚动着，似是吞没了他最后的谎言。

        摄像机中记载的画面便到此暂停，导演让鹿晗和女主去休息，准备下一场戏。

        一条带着温热的干毛巾倏然盖在了头顶，鹿晗怔愣片刻，将那白晃晃的一角掀开。吴世勋正眉头紧皱地站在他面前，腰杆挺得笔直，丝毫不像往常趴在自己身边时那副软绵绵的状态。

        鹿晗打赌他一定是嗅到了孩子身上什么不寻常的味道，那就摆在他脸上，显而易见。

        “谢啦，世勋。”

        他对他笑容如初，带着他也不知为何的安抚意味。但孩子没有接受他的抚慰，只是仍冰冷着一张脸伸手抓住毛巾替他擦起了头发。水珠不断溅往地面，发丝缠绕在那隐着半股薄愠的玉指间。

        在他以为吴世勋不再打算开口同他说话时，头顶飘来了对方刻意压低的声音：“我去帮你倒热水，自己擦干净，不要感冒了。”

        鹿晗抬头望进那双黑眸，滞了片刻：“哦……那帮你恩素姐也倒一杯吧。”

        正欲离开的吴世勋顿下步伐，回身看向鹿晗，一些翻涌着不知名情绪的话蹿到嘴边又吞了回去，他只是看着男人无言点头，随即走进休息室里。

        而真正让他不知所措的，是他一进门便撞见了休息室内两个队友的激烈争执。两具身躯撕扯扭打在一起，怎么说都有点难看和粗暴。他性子也不算好，因此从小就习惯了远离纷争。

        “闹够了没有，世勋还在！”

        正当吴世勋努力将自己的理智从惊诧里拔扯回来时，那不高不低的声音蹿进耳中，队友已经撤回了拳头双双僵在原地。

        啊，所以是不想让外人知道的矛盾。

        吴世勋直待到了他们气息平缓，才礼貌浅笑道：“哥哥们要好好相处才是。灿烈哥，外面导演说找你有事，我先去给鹿哥倒热水了。”

        大概偶尔撒一个谎也没什么。

        吴世勋这样想着。他也常常骗鹿晗自己不会舞蹈动作，让他陪自己训练，并又赚来一顿只有他们二人的晚餐。

        不只是拥抱，吴世勋还想要拥着鹿晗入眠，不只是喜欢，他想要亲吻着鹿晗的嘴唇倾诉一切。他们已经成为了足以被朋友玩笑戏弄的亲密无间的关系，但自己那叫嚣不停的心仿佛也随着日月更迭变成了永无餍足的魔鬼。

   

   

        “哥，除我以外，你和其他朋友吵过架么？”

        他们面对面坐在奶茶店里，升腾的热雾扑往鼻间，吴世勋捏着吸管搅动几番，鹿晗凑近玻璃杯深吸了口气。

        “没有，为什么要除了你？我们俩也没吵过架啊。”

        “是吧，我是懒得和你吵架。”吴世勋努了努嘴，一脸得意。

        “怎么，你还真有不满意我的地方？说来给你大爷听听。”鹿晗瞪着眼睛，伸脚在桌子底下轻轻踹向他小腿以威胁。

        吴世勋随即抓住鹿晗的手腕，瞬间笑得眯弯了眼：“我是说我不想和你吵，我什么都可以听你的。”

        在手腕被握进那男人温暖的掌心时，鹿晗的第一反应不是挣开，而是想要回握住。但他怔愣片晌后终究挣脱了对方的手，只是微微颔首。

        “嗯，嗯……那你最好说到做到。”

        他们总需要在即将溺毙彼此的空气里对弈千万次，以确保不再让对方作出一些毫无意义且无趣至极的承诺。那么结论大概是，男人从此学会了缄默。

   


	2. Chapter 2

2.

喉咙里发出低沉萎靡的嘶吼，喘息，那隐没在暗夜里孤独寂寥的喘息。

趾尖一瞬崩紧，鹿晗长呼了口气，抽来两张面巾纸将腿间的浊液清理干净。他舔去嘴唇上的干涩，抚摩起屏幕里男人那结实紧致的身躯。

或许，一点也没变，他还是那只被上帝宠溺到淹死在深渊圣水里的蚂蚁。

走到阳台点燃他许久未碰的香烟，缕缕散入那星罗棋布的夜幕中。手机铃声响起。

“喂，杨姐。”

“嗯，都行，你决定吧。”

“综艺就不上了，麻烦你们了，短片发布后帮我跟老高打个招呼，这两天都不用来我这儿。”

“你说……谁要来了？”

“知道了，等我有空再说。”

烟蒂掉落在护栏扶手上，他挂断通话伸手拭去污渍，吸完最后一口，将烟头直接碾磨掐灭在手指之间。灼烧的刺痛感持续了半分钟，他坐回卧室桌子前，删除笔记本里刚刚播放过的那两段录像，将摄像机放进了最底下的抽屉里。

“喵呜——”

小黄像是嗅到了他身上那令人赧然的腥味般，忽地蹿上他的桌面，俯趴着舔舐起自己的小毛爪来。

“喂，你知道吧，你就跟你爹一样没日没夜的发春。”说着弹了弹小家伙的耳朵。

“你知道吧，你爹……他就要来了。”

“喵呜——”

“再等等吧，我也再等等。”

“喵——”

“算了你丫的，跟你说了也听不懂。”

“喵嗷——”

 

  
3.

_“我是在飞机上给你写的信，准备去看看巴黎看看波尔多，看看你说过想去的地方，再下一趟航班我也不知道飞往哪里。鹿晗，你过得还好吗？我妈介绍了许多漂亮的女生给我，也有漂亮的男人，但我很对不起她。人一辈子真长啊，处处充满着不可预料，就像我现在提笔却算不清哪一行才该是落款，我更想这样一直写下去，这样信就不会邮寄到你手里了。”_

 

  
天气愈冷城市里倒像愈多了份生气，霓虹灯绘涂着纵横的街道，路边烹煮食物的香味弥散在空气里，似要把人腹胃刮挠个遍。

吴世勋就踏在这大道上，浏览着无谓的枯燥街景随他步伐向后划过。他只是觉得无趣，百般的无趣。

鹿晗自一早就不见踪影，听艺兴哥说可能是去和恩素见面了。吴世勋摇摇脑袋，试图让自己在凛风中清醒过来，他知道，鹿晗从来不是畏首畏尾含羞怯懦的人。

从他看见鹿晗看恩素姐的第一眼就明白，她或许会成为那个人，那个拥有一切能够轻易虏获小鹿心意的条件的人。

朴灿烈猛拽他衣服问他怎么了，他依旧只是摇摇脑袋。好像风声里都捎着他低落的情绪，就算除去这个，退一万步来讲，朴灿烈也还真怕这孩子把自己晃出个癫痫来。

于是打车回去以后，吴世勋就窝在鹿晗宿舍的沙发里，盯着手表上的秒针一遍又一遍拼了命地奔走。他就这样一直蹲守到时针归零，蹲守到鹿晗终于从外面回来进屋脱掉球鞋。

“你今天去哪里了？”

玄关处的灯光一开就是吴世勋那张略微疲乏又堆满怨艾无辜的脸，鹿晗饶是心脏再好也被吓得退了两步。

“你一直在等我回来？有事吗？”

“你是和恩素姐出去的，是吗。”

“哦，对我跟她吃了顿饭。”

鹿晗看见幽暗灯光底下的男人阖了阖眼，又缓缓睁开，沉默在他们周身的空气里蔓延开来。他甚至感觉到自己能看见对方滚动数次的喉结和手臂上堪堪突起的青筋。

“哥，穿上鞋，跟我出去一趟吧。”

鹿晗上一秒还在怀疑这家伙会不会突然抱住他的身体，但在他一头雾水把脚塞进鞋里以后，吴世勋只是蹲下身子，替他绑紧了鞋带。

“那什么……世勋，以后不用帮我系鞋带，它就那样的。”鹿晗攥紧的拳头里似乎都渗出了汗。

而回应他的，是比空气还冷的背影。

 

  
他们乘车到了汉江，这里人潮的温热还未完全退却，有些还未归家的少年少女，也有成双成对的恋人夫妻。身旁的嬉闹与嗔怪声落入二人耳中，鹿晗回头冲走在后面的吴世勋别有深意地挤弄了番眉眼。

“以前没发现啊，汉江怎么到处都是情侣，我们俩来这儿纯粹是自讨苦吃。”鹿晗自嘲起自己单身汉的身份。

“嗯，可不是吗。”吴世勋走上前与他肩并齐。男人炽热的笑容宛如薄酒摇晃在他眼中，方才烦闷的心情都被这风这笑冲淡了不少。

“所以拉我出来到底做什么？是不是又想让哥请你吃宵夜了？”鹿晗将双手插进外套口袋里，两人互相调侃几句后便就这么漫无目的地走着。他们出门前都戴了口罩，黑色的，不久前一块儿买的。

“鹿晗……小鹿。”

吴世勋无暇顾及风景，满心满目都倾注于身边的男人身上。他尝试着更加亲昵地唤他名字，也不等待回应，只是伸手抓住了男人的胳膊。在鹿晗侧头看他并用目光询问他的意图时，他指尖便一尺一寸缓缓往下，直到终于握住了那只娇嫩可爱的手。

说不惧怕是假的，说不紧张是假的，说从未察觉更是虚伪至极。世勋是鹿晗最宠溺的弟弟，或许是个人都知道。但那不够，远远不够，吴世勋向来是个不争不抢性情温和的弟弟，而唯独在他这里，总是出了几分差错。

掌心相连，指腹相触，鹿晗感受到前所未有的充实和热量。只是惊惧交错间，他被冷风灌得头疼欲裂，灌得顿时失了一切理智。

“吴世勋你还小吗，需要大人牵着？”他努力甩开对方的手，决定以半开玩笑的语气结束这莫名的尴尬气氛。

“不小啊，但我需要。”

吴世勋说话间停下了步伐，他拉回鹿晗的身子，让他面对自己，专心看着自己。他们身旁就是那荡着层层波澜的江面，映了满江流明星点。

不知何时沿道漫步的过路人也变得寥寥无几，鹿晗感觉吴世勋的目光几乎将他灼得无地遁形，仿若身体都被他掏尽。

“呃行了，我们还是回宿舍吧，感觉江边有点儿冷。”鹿晗认输般垂下脑袋避开他视线，特别不自在地揉了揉鼻尖。

“听我说完再走。”吴世勋说着，注意到小鹿泛红的鼻尖与耳廓，便伸手捂住了他耳朵，“明天补偿你。”

“……那你要说什么？”

“今天开心吗？”

“什么？”

“我问你和恩素姐吃饭开心吗，你十二点才回来，我担心你。”不止是担心，是心焦得好像快要死去。

“担心这个做什么。今天吃完饭就散了，我约朋友踢球踢到忘记时间，抱歉啦让你们等那么久。”鹿晗不好意思地笑笑，顺便试图将对方罩在他耳朵上甚至有意无意间抚摩他侧颊的手掰开，但结果并不如人意。宽大温暖的手掌开始把热度泛往了他的脸蛋上，他想，自己此刻看起来一定像个红番茄。

吴世勋只是笑了笑：“哦，是去踢球了啊。”

“嗯。”

但鹿晗没有解释他约恩素实际上是为了什么，他不愿意让吴世勋继续安心地放肆下去。缄默是暧昧一贯以来的原则，他明白，什么都明白，他几乎给予了吴世勋他生命里最不可思议的包容。但他没想到的是，这个原则会这么快被打破。

“鹿晗，看着我。”吴世勋的手从耳廓移到他面颊上，用拇指腹轻轻摩挲起他眉角，“我想了很久，它很复杂……我不愿意想复杂的事情，所以我决定放弃思考。”

风拂乱二人额前的短发，吴世勋替鹿晗理顺，抚平。在他黑色的发丝吹进眼里时，鹿晗也忍不住帮他勾了出来。但此时想要躲避似乎已经没什么可能性了，他乖得像只受惊的花鹿颤颤巍巍立在男人跟前，以接近于被环抱的姿势。

“所以结论是，我喜欢你。”

“……”

“全世界我最喜欢的就是你了，小鹿，我一路走来走了好久，想等到能给你一个最无法拒绝的我。但是很难，我不想再看见你牵起别人的手。”

“……”

他们在碧澈的江边，在呼啸的风里伫立了不知多久，直到时间也为他们停驻下来，想要等待一个浪漫的结局。鹿晗听见彼此的呼吸，看见那人眼里溢满的深情，那真是，荒谬至极。

“说完了吗？我们回去吧。”

“鹿晗。”

“怎么？”

“躲避没有用了。”

“吴世勋，你真是……很让人意外，我知道你喜欢我，但喜欢有千千万万的含义。今晚回去再仔细想想吧，你的喜欢不是那样的。”

鹿晗扯起他几近僵硬的嘴角，送给青年一个疏离宽慰的微笑。他甚至握住对方宽厚的手，轻拍了拍来表示谅解。

吴世勋反手钳住了他的手腕，再次沉声开口：“那可以让我确定吗？”

鹿晗顿住动作看向他，目光显示他大概是在思考对方这句话的含义。

于是，在他还未张口询问的时候。吴世勋蓦地扯开自己的口罩，一双透着淡粉的薄唇便迎风覆在了鹿晗的嘴部，仅隔着一层黑色布料——那是留给鹿晗的最后城墙。

男人甚至张开了嘴，试图含住布料底下那双同样柔软的唇。温热的气息透进鹿晗的唇缝里，令他霎时乱了思绪。直到男人终于松开他的身体。

“我思考了太久，你不能再让我思考下去。我确定我想抱你也想吻你，我很认真，毋庸置疑。鹿晗，接下来该仔细想想的人是你了。”

这其间每一字每一句话，如果换做别人，对鹿晗来说都是会是当头一棒，他会毫不犹豫用所有行动来断绝对方的一切荒唐念想。而这个人，现在是吴世勋，是悬在了他心坎半道上的一颗宝石。

珍贵，熠耀无比，却也硌得他生疼。

那么，该怪罪谁呢。是男人长久以来毫无保留的情意吗，还是自己视而不见促其萌蘖膨胀的宽容？当事情真正来临的时候，鹿晗总算明白了，自己有多么傻多么坏。

但吴世勋没想到，那天各自的一夜无眠，换来了他们百日相视无言。

 

  
练习室里。舞蹈排练完休息的间隙，鹿晗拧开水瓶盖灌下几口，顺便粗略算了算日子——等结束团队年前的最后一场演唱，他就该回国陪陪父母了。

助理给他们每人送来新订制的表演服装，结合了苏格兰方格裙的特色，搭配起黑色小领结显得尤为俏皮。金钟仁站在他身旁，提着衣服冲镜子里比划了两下。

“我还以为最后一场能帅气落幕，没想到走了英伦可爱风。”金钟仁呆呆嘟囔着。

“还挺适合你的，好好跳吧。”鹿晗拍拍他后背安慰道，回过头，看见吴世勋也在翻弄着衣领。

收好水瓶敛住声音从他身旁经过，他揽住张艺兴的肩膀，一边往外走一边开始讨论年底要不要约一块儿回国的事情。其他两位中国成员说是准备出去玩几天再决定，所以他干脆直接略过。

张艺兴同他讨论完后折返室内去拿钱包，发现吴世勋一人正闷闷不乐地把自己塞在沙发最里边，活似个被主人抛弃的还未断奶的小奶犬。

他走过去弹了弹吴世勋后脑勺：“怎么啦？衣服不好看不开心？”

吴世勋回头，看到对方那浅浅的酒窝，只是撇嘴道：“哦，刚刚鹿哥和你说快回国了吗？”

“嗯，今年和他一起回。”

“好吧，那他……你们路上小心。”

他想说小鹿恐高，要多分散他的注意力，要同他聊天，或是伴他入睡。但好像大家都知道鹿晗对于高空的畏惧，张艺兴是他最好的朋友，或许怎么也轮不到他来提醒。

正如鹿晗在他后来无数次邀请下，都选择了赴另一人的约，正如鹿晗再也不对他勾动炽烈笑容，再也不关怀他冷暖饥饱与否。怎么，也轮不到他。

因而显得匪夷所思的是，鹿晗这次却没有拒绝让吴世勋送自己去机场。

 

  
张艺兴比鹿晗多收拾了一个包，吴世勋便帮他提着。多少还是有些不对劲，张艺兴作为鹿晗的兄弟还不至于傻到毫无察觉的份上，但若让他充当起在显然有秘密矛盾的二人间活跃气氛的那个角色，简直快要了他的命。

所以当吴世勋一路沉默无言将他们送到安检处，鹿晗对他说出“要不你先进去，我和世勋说两句话”时，张艺兴几乎是以自己都想象不到的反应速度点点头，冲进了安检口。

“……可把他丫憋坏了。”鹿晗瞅着那家伙逃命的背影，用北京话低声吐槽着。

吴世勋只是看着鹿晗，想也知道中文不会是说给他听的。可鹿晗的声音真有种特殊魔力，他头一次这么想快快学会中文。

鹿晗终于回头与他对视，像是长长地叹了口气：“谢谢你送我们。”

吴世勋敛住落寞的情绪：“你太客气了，哥。”

鹿晗低头：“你是为谁而来的？”

“很明显不是吗，只有你。”

“但是……以后就别再说这种话了。”

“回国好好照顾自己，到了发个短信吧，我等你回来。”吴世勋将手中握了一路的眼罩递到鹿晗的手里，但他没法就这么牵住对方的手。

“别等了，世勋。”鹿晗捏紧眼罩，抬眸看向他。

“嗯？”

“你明白我在说什么。我让你别再等了，好吗？就当哥拜托你了。”

“……”吴世勋看了鹿晗很久，从他溢满真诚的眼瞳，到从不撒谎的嘴，又落到那攥得有力的手。他忽然勾起嘴角笑了笑。“其实我都不知道自己在等什么，我只想一直等下去，这样就听不到你的拒绝了吧。就不能……再让我等等吗？”

“你错了吴世勋，我已经拒绝了，只是你不愿意听。”

当他吻他的时候，心是涌过了江海澎湃，划落万束烟火。当他终于亲口说出拒绝时，仿若再也没能感受到心脏的呼吸。败给现实，败给懦弱，那都是迟早的事情。

“哥。”

“鹿晗。”

“小鹿……”

“对不起，世勋。”

男人头也没回地走进安检口，留下一个仓皇的背影，一颗撕裂彻底的心。


	3. Chapter 3

 

        4.

        _“今天在回酒店的路上喂了只流浪猫，棕黄色的皮毛很漂亮，我又想起了你。你说你喜欢猫咪，你还总说我像只小猫，但现在我们终于承认那根本构不成对等关系。你看，我又为你学习了好多深奥的汉字，我读完了汤先生译的《流动的盛宴》，如果有机会，你陪我再来一次巴黎吧？”_

 

        那是非常重要的日子，于他们的整个人生来说都是。

        他们在炎炎夏日终于来临时同游了日本，他们见了更净澈的海洋，他们喝了漂亮烧喉的鸡尾酒，他们在夜店肆意疯狂到深夜。他们，拥有了与彼此间的第一次性爱，他们相拥到世界都变得寂静，交缠到迫近黎明。

   

 

        机场以后。吴世勋并不认为鹿晗真的拒绝了自己，他就是在那时喜欢上哥哥笨拙的口是心非，可爱到想捧在手心。

        “跳舞的哪个不是一身伤痛，你别再咋咋呼呼瞎担心。”那是受伤的鹿晗说给他听的。

        “就不能小心一点？昨天买给你的药到底涂了没有？你再这样把我话当耳旁风我真的不会再给你买药买好吃的了。”那是鹿晗说给受伤的他听的，顺带着装模作样抡抡拳头。

        啊那句话怎么说来着，被偏爱的都有恃无恐。吴世勋深切体会到了它的含义。

        也不记得是从什么时候开始了，或许是从鹿晗断绝与一切女人的特殊关系开始。他大概将自己所有的阴郁烦闷都发泄在了吴世勋身上，无可救药的是后者至今乐在其中。

   

 

        “喂说真的，惠珍姐明明最漂亮了，你确定不要她电话号码？”在结束与当红女团的舞蹈排练后，吴世勋揣着撕了一半的纸条跑到鹿晗宿舍，扬扬下巴朝鹿晗挑衅道。

        正躺床上玩手机游戏的鹿晗瞥了他一眼，大手一挥：“你哥现在吃斋念佛了，不近美色。还有，说敬语的问题要我提醒几遍？”

        吴世勋坐到床边搂住他肩膀：“哥，我美不美？”

        “美，你最美，先把屁股挪开。”

        “那看来你得为我破戒了。”吴世勋钳住正准备踹他下床的那只脚。

        “老子花钱给你吃的饭都长脸上了吧，脸皮这么厚？”鹿晗瞪了他一眼，低头继续玩游戏，划着划着便忽然掐灭了屏幕，忍不住笑起来，“你大爷的，被你扰得没心情玩儿了。”

        吴世勋凑近去瞧了他一番，活像在研究实验对象，一边研究还一边嘟囔：“明明就开心得要命，撒谎的毛病什么时候改改？”

        “啊……所以当初谁说我真实可爱来着。”

        “谁？”

        男人戏谑而幽深的目光游走在他脸上，愈发暧昧的情绪浸满了周身空气。鹿晗明显感觉到对方的目光正裹卷着期盼缓缓往下移，目标正是他笑得合不拢的嘴。那么，该叫停了。

        “等等我。”鹿晗轻轻捏住了男人锋利英俊的下巴，柔声道。那人的呼吸喷洒在他指尖，他感受到浓浓的欲念与缱绻。

        “我一直在等你。”吴世勋吻住了鹿晗的拇指。

        “哥是不是很过分？”

        “有那么一点点。”

        “再等一等，我会先吻你的，我保证不会再有口罩相隔。”鹿晗笑着，指腹摩擦过男人柔软的唇。

        所以对弈是徒劳无用的。他终究给出了一些特意对付那怯懦与难堪的承诺，给他生而至今最珍惜的人。那么从此每一步也都该落得更谨慎一点。

   

 

        鹿晗开始明白吴世勋为何如此喜欢日本了。海天一色的国度，连暮日也为之沾染几分纯澈碧蓝。不远处有女孩在追逐浪花，男孩们为她们撑起漂亮的遮阳伞。

        吴世勋忽然将正背对着他望海听风的鹿晗揽入怀中，也不顾周围是否还有认识他们的旅人。一个温柔的吻落在后脑勺，怀里的人明显颤了颤。

        “我等不及了，就想抱抱你。”他说。

        “那就抱着吧，别放开了。”鹿晗抚摸起男人圈在他腰间的手，盯着自己被沙砾掩埋了一半的脚踝，沉默良久才开口，“在一起吧。”

        薄淡的嗓音乘着风散去，即使苦苦等待认真倾听，也总有些听不清明。

        “什么……？”

        “我说回酒店吧，肚子有点饿了。”

        “嗯。”

        然而事实是直到凌晨两点，吴世勋才用自己尚存不多的理智和力气将鹿晗从酒吧拽回了酒店。他们喝得并不多，但酒吧里播放的足球比赛让鹿晗一度情绪失控沉迷其中，显然，吴世勋拒绝承认这个情敌。

        他们从酒店电梯里走出来，一路争执起关于弟弟应不应该阻止哥哥观看球赛的事情。休闲鞋踩在走廊地毯上只发出沉闷低哑的声音。

        “如果我不把你拖回来，你甚至还想和那黄毛小子赌球？”吴世勋紧紧皱着眉头，显然被这本该属于他们二人却被球赛生生夺走的夜晚搅得心烦意乱。

        “谁说要赌球了，是他非要跟我争。”鹿晗揉了揉鼻子，还有些许不服气。

        “算了，反正与我无关。睡觉前记得洗澡，一定要把头发吹干再上床。”

        “知道了，我会和你发视频通话的。”有那么一瞬间鹿晗感觉自己成为了那个被事无巨细地照顾着的弟弟，于是他挺起胸脯又补充了一句，“还有你，怕黑的话尽管来找我。”

        “是，长官。”吴世勋弯弯眉眼，笑得世界都明亮了许多，像个从未知愁苦的孩子。

        走廊尽头，他们道完晚安后背对背走进了各自的房间里。鹿晗趿拉着鞋走到窗边，将两层窗帘拉得严严实实，空调吹出的凉风让他瞬感清冷不少，使那映在墙壁上的唯一身影看上去又多了几分孤单。

        所以人真贪婪，就不该被宠溺的。他想。

        拧开浴室喷头，温水从头淋遍全身，热雾迅速笼覆室内，镜子里的身躯也逐渐变得烟煴迷濛。鹿晗才想起来自己白天在海边说过的话，那明明脱口而出却又生生敛回的话——他明白自己并不是个好哥哥，或许更不会是个好情人。

        可没有被湿润的肌肤总有那么点寂寥凉意，他意识到每每被环抱时的充盈与温暖，那是只有一个人能给予的。

        那就抱着吧，就那样抱着。

        他头顶着毛巾敲响吴世勋的房门，湿漉漉的黑发还一绺一绺贴在后颈，浸湿了一片单薄衣料。同样被潮水卷覆的双眸只是直勾勾地望着为他开门的男人。

        “哥……鹿晗？”吴世勋感觉喉头已经有愈发焦渴收紧的趋势。

        鹿晗回身反锁上了房门。一切曾经难以启齿蹒跚踟蹰的爱慕，在此刻皆尽被拢进了他们周身不至几公尺的距离。

        “我说过我会先吻你的。”

        他踮起脚尖，凑上前去吻住了男人的唇。白色毛巾滑落到地毯上，还有倾洒一地的灼烈情欲。鹿晗阖上眼，勾住吴世勋的脖颈，让自己整个身体都融进他怀里。

        吴世勋没有说话，只是捧住对方的脸颊，满满含住他嘴唇，一呼一吸间都用力吸吻咬啮着。在他的嘴里，他的心里，都是攻城略地般的蛮横气势。

        “记得我白天在海边说什么了吗？”

        “什么？”

        “重要的话只说一遍，你听不到了。”

        鹿晗坏笑起来，却在后一秒被吴世勋惩罚性地重重压倒在床头，伴着疼痛的吻咬落在他每寸肌肤上，他有些想要尖叫出声。

        “那我可以帮你回忆吗？”

       当喘着粗气的吻最终落在鹿晗小腹时，他才陡然意识到他们发生了什么，或是即将要发生什么。他看向匍匐在自己身体之上的男人，那双深邃漂亮的眸里写满了一触即发的蒸腾爱欲。

        鹿晗从床上半撑起身子，以那种他认为极其羞耻的姿势，吴世勋正挤入他双腿之间，他无力地抬手遮了遮眼，脸烧得绯红肆意：“你……要轻一点。”

        回应他的，是男人拂开他衣衫的轻柔动作，两具滚烫赤裸的身体贴合在一起，那么迫不及待，又饱含深情。

        像是等待了一个世纪那么久，他们彻底结合了，灵肉一体。足够破透所多玛的诅咒，足够让爱里的邪思也被修女歌颂*。

        双目很快噙满泪水，鹿晗咬紧下唇，将疼痛悉数吞腹，将含苞待放的玫瑰燃成烈火。双腿悬在男人颈肩，于他手中却变得那么不盈一握。男人像是饥渴多日的虎豹，喷洒在他肌肤又透入骨里的粗厚喘息，一切都在宣示着——要征服他，占有他，将他剥离空气一丝一缕全都融进自己身体里。

        “啊……世勋，我们是不是太草率了？”鹿晗将手嵌进男人的发丝中。

        “不，一点也不。我爱你的呼吸，你的身体……鹿晗，我爱得快要疯掉了。”吴世勋依然挺动着身躯，仿似彻夜缠绵也丝毫不会累。

        “吻我。世勋，唔……慢一点，啊……”

        肉欲绽放在那灼热紧致的仄道中，被润嫩所裹卷，它寸步难行，又征伐得翻天覆地。

        男人一次次埋入身体，轻啄着爱人盘在自己肩头的小腿，看着爱人因疼痛瑟缩的反应，和那盛了热雾满池情欲的眸，他心底便总能柔成一滩碧水。

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *……爱里的邪思也被修女歌颂：暗指吴世勋的宗教信仰以及他们的性爱之事。


	4. Chapter 4

 

        5.

        好久不见。

        青灰色的天像是覆了层薄纱，烟雨迷濛，水珠斑驳的窗也透着半分寒意。

        “那边天气还好吧，我记得你不喜欢雨天。”鹿晗看向坐在他对面的男人，两杯冒着热雾的咖啡置在桌面，杯柄碰杯柄，或许它们也在呢喃着些小秘密。

        男人眉目生来如此英俊，被那常年积累的阴郁倒塑得更加锋锐清冷。

        “好歹该习惯了，有什么喜欢不喜欢的。”吴世勋勾动嘴唇，目光落在鹿晗的手镯上，“你新买了一支。”

        陈述的语气将话雕琢得有些晦涩不清。鹿晗只是点点头，将话题拂去。

        清晨日光还未苏醒时他便剃净胡茬搭好了衣服，为的就是早些到达机场去迎接他期盼已久的人。他是吴世勋在中国唯一的朋友，这么说可能过于绝对，那么至少该是最信任的朋友。即使他曾一度辜负男人的信任。

       他答应带他去逛逛深夜的北京，就像以前一样。而对于那些藏在箱子里的信，他们只字未提。

        无比贴切，他们都是病入膏肓的谎言热爱者，除了在匆匆表达爱慕的时候。

   

   

        6.

        _“今晚的风有点冷，我不确定明天会不会降雨，或许我该早点睡觉了，科蒂拉总说我有心事（她是我房东的女儿），她说的是事实。回国的时期也快定下来了，在那之前我想去趟中国，你愿意来接我吗？我在信封里捎给你一株丁香，一瓣玫瑰，请务必闻一闻，你说过花香能给你希望，我也希望你没有忘记。”_

  

 

        钢笔在男人手里转了无数来回，有那么几次由于力度不稳而摔在了文件夹上，发出微弱而又使人紧张的声音。

        工作室里的员工看向他们罕见的沉默严肃得过分的老板，心里各有揣测。

        鹿晗遭遇了退团回国以来的第一次重大危机。铺天盖地的媒体指责和网络谩骂统统向他砸来，而有趣的是他甚至根本无法揪出自己身上能够更正的错误。是的，他必须谨慎行事，但这不证明每一个驳责声音都意味着他确实出了错。

        今日的天气也不尽如人意。他只是在楼下的星巴克买了杯冰美式，并没有顺势去看望附近的老友。

        如果说往常在结束会议回家以后，给自己的爱人打一通电话会是个不错的安慰，那么现在，从金钟仁拨来的通话里得知吴世勋的胃炎与摔伤一并袭来，就成了更为沉重的打击。

        这比他自己所得到的一切压力更要沉重。他从来没有如此迫切地想要发泄嘶吼，想要立刻踏着一切黑雾立于那片虚浮高塔之顶。

        然后他将牵起爱人毫不犹豫跃入海底。

   

 

        “我看了网上的新闻，你还应付得过来吗？我总是想起以前，尽管疲惫，但我们始终在一起，现在只有你一个人去面对所有。”

        ——在鹿晗紧绷着指尖将电话拨通后，吴世勋有些嘶哑的声音先他一步响起。

        鹿晗感觉尝到了自己腥咸的泪水，他将手指咬得发红，却始终没发出半点哽咽。“我这根本不算什么，吴世勋——你就不能诚实点？离开那里好不好？”

        “哥，其实这就是我想要的，我还会坚持。”

        “我想给你更多选择，不只是舞台和事业，你还有我，有你爸爸妈妈。两天之内我会飞韩国，你要好好听医生和哥哥们的话。”

        “不用来了，只是最近没休息好而已，会慢慢恢复的。”

        “你什么时候才搞明白？我只有一个你了。”

        捏着手机的手指有些酸胀，鹿晗沉沉地吐出最后一句话，合上了眼皮。多日来的疲惫将他们击得溃不成军。

        他不知道这场仗会打到什么时候。

        蜷在大陆另一头小小病房里的吴世勋此刻也不知道，更没想到那句“我只有一个你”也成了他后来日夜祭奠的残余温情。

  

 

        当温煦日光出现的时候，此前一切阴霾烟雨仿若都将成为一场值得回味的梦境。

        他们将此信奉为圭臬，事实是他们也如此做到了。鹿晗还常常能抽出时间飞往韩国去瞧瞧他的小情人，或者约定好路线一同去哪里旅行。

        就这样做着一切为了令自己开心而做的事情，想着一切可能或不可能的未来。他们并没有比任何恋人更特殊——如果躲避粉丝记者和频繁搭乘国际航班也囊括在内的话，那么他们大概是有一点点特殊吧。

        而热恋中的人可从未意识到，他们关系中最为平凡的不是亲吻，也不是拥抱，而是千千万万有情人都没能逃脱的爱情葬礼。

        像是妇人肩披黑纱，去告诉神这世间又断了根漂亮的红线，红丝摇摇欲坠在天边。或许只是在证明，神并不会为他们原谅，修女更不会为此歌唱。

   

 

       “你应该有个幸福的家庭，生儿育女，如果你希望，我愿意成为他们的干爹。”

        鹿晗笑着，摘掉泛着熠熠金光的手镯。他将手镯放进吴世勋手里，把那满地赤艳如火的玫瑰逐出眼底。

        “也是，只有鹿晗能把分手说得这么冠冕堂皇。”吴世勋捏紧了镯子，“甚至，连看他爱人一眼也不愿意。”

        你仍然是我最在乎的人，只是，我们都不要再妄想填涂完美结局了。鹿晗低垂眉睫，将跃到嘴边的话悉数吞回腹中。

        结束了，早就该结束。

        他们曾经自私到旁若无人，望着自以为的黎明一路义无反顾。即使是鹿晗退出团队的时候也没能阻挠深重的情意，但在终于见到吴世勋的父母时，他才彻底疲倦了。

        吴世勋需要的是一个完整的家庭，鹿晗也是。跨过人生那段稚气疯狂的阶段后总该学会明白点什么，世界上不是只有相爱的人彼此，还有难以消融的隔阂和不断介入的阻力。

        在那以前，在那玫瑰花瓣铺满地毯的夜晚。

        他们又相拥缠绵了一夜，呼吸交替，悲惜灼心。鹿晗便把那当做最后的送别，他满足了男人一直以来对于性爱录像的热衷，给他自己最热情湿润的亲吻和回应。

        但那不是他们能一辈子轻易拥有的，至少这个世界不这么认为。

  

 

        “快情人节了，今年不准备去韩国了？”

        高苏尧从厨房里端来饭菜，这阵子鹿晗重感冒，没日没夜的外出工作终于让他垮下了身体。他都怀疑人类怎么能流出这么多鼻涕。

        鹿晗从沙发上爬起来，搓了搓手：“哦，忘了告诉你，哥正式沦为单身狗了。”

        然后是良久的沉寂。这可和年轻时男人告诉他分手消息的反应大相径庭，高苏尧怔愣了半天，也没挤出半个字来。

        鹿晗只是了然笑笑：“得了收回那傻逼样儿吧。对，我还是喜欢，喜欢得要死。但是分了就是分了，老高，你应该能明白的。不过如果他哪天给你婚礼请柬但对象不是我，你可死都别告诉我。”

        高苏尧指着他鼻子翻了个白眼：“你丫就是有个矫情的臭毛病。”

        “矫情就矫情。”

        鹿晗努努嘴，迅速拍开老高刚落盘里的筷子，抢走了他早就看上的那块鸡丁，以作为对他朝自己翻白眼的小小报复。

        关于婚礼的问题，他设想过无数次。红毯上的主角永远是俩西装革履打着精致领结的俊俏男人，宾客热烈的掌声与祝福赠与的也都该是这对新人，除了他俩没谁。

        时间过得可真快，那么快他就开始操心起那男人与其他女人的婚礼请柬了。这些惶惶不安的日子，怎么才能将思念平息？

        吴世勋把那几段录像备份后，将摄像机留在了他卧室的柜子里，这是鹿晗此前没想到也没发现的事情。分开以后他怀着些许惧怕的心情打开了他们，伴随着更多羞赧。

        直到屏幕里两具熟悉的赤裸身躯交缠得火热而肆意起来，那致命快感轻易胜过了一切。他不知道录像里的另一位主角是否也像他一样，拥有如此难以启齿的乐趣。

        他爱上了那些录像。

        爱上了在寂寥深夜里回忆那些抚摸和温热。正如同男人曾警告他的，每一次发泄眼里心里都只能盛着他的模样。这家伙的霸道如今可成了他最难捱的诅咒。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高苏尧是鹿晗现实生活中的朋友。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【WARNING】  
> 以防有读者看不懂，说明一下：  
> 小章节“0.2.5.7.”为一条完整时间轴，也就是现在进行时，是分手之后并重聚的故事线；  
> 小章节“1.3.4.6.”为另外一条完整时间轴，也就是过去式，是开始发展恋爱关系到结束的故事线。

 

        7.

        是二月，凛冽寒风仍在呼啸的二月，只有情人的笑容能融化了冰冷。那么鹿晗的一定也能。

        鹿晗答应吴世勋会带他逛逛深夜的北京，这正是一个不错的时机。对男人的归来日日翘首以盼亟不可待，房间星星点点都是那人的信件与消息，鹿晗就像是着了魔的固执怪一般。

        ——那就发生在他发现失去了对方自己变得有多么孤单又可笑的时候。可明明推开对方的说结束的都是自己，鹿晗成了一个跳梁小丑，几乎无地自容。

        凌晨的冷风也没能让他心底清净几分，身旁人的一切声音占满了他的思绪。

        “所以你打算在这儿玩多长时间？有需要都可以联系我，我现在不那么忙了。”鹿晗说。

        “我来中国也不只是看看风景，还有些事情没有处理，等了太久，就怕一切都来不及。”

        吴世勋好像说什么都只是淡淡的调子，但力度沉稳，丝毫不再是当初那个稚嫩的家伙。他穿着深棕色大衣，并肩与鹿晗走在凌晨的天桥上，目光落在身边人瑟缩的肩头。

        鹿晗呼出口热气，在寒夜里白雾尽显：“那就快点处理完吧，在法国待了三个月过年也没回家，你父母肯定很想你了。”

        吴世勋点点头，又伸手替他把衣服拉链往上拉了点，动作娴熟而自然：“我会尽快。你穿得太少了，听老高说你常常感冒。”

        “……你跟老高有联系？”

        “没什么，很少联系。”

        “哦，你的中文进步很快啊，以前你都说不清自己的名字。”鹿晗挠挠鼻尖，想起男人在信里提起为他学习汉字通读词典的事情，总归还是抱了些小期待。

        “嗯，为你学的，至今都是你。”

        周身的空气静默下来，只有极其稀少的汽车从天桥底下驶过。吴世勋蓦地停下了脚步，伸出手指轻轻拉扯住鹿晗的衣角。

        鹿晗回头看他，这才从男人刚才的话里猛然意识到什么。有些怪异又熟悉的气氛重新席卷而来，他滞了片晌，随即开口——

        “吴世勋。”

        “信你都看了？”

        “看了，吴——”

        “闭嘴听我说。那你应该清楚，我把所有事情都告诉了爸妈，他们甚至为我介绍不少男人。”

        “我……”

        “但是男人有什么用？他们都不是你。”

        远处的钟楼敲响了三声，回荡在这空旷清冷的街道。天幕中星点依稀，他很清楚，在这喧嚣繁华的城市里要见到璀璨星光根本是妄想。而鹿晗在吴世勋眼里尝到了几分，那些清冽又炙热的闪烁着光辉的东西。

        “告诉我实话，你来中国……是为了什么？”问出口的一瞬，鹿晗拼了命克制住自己因为希冀与惧怕而疯狂战栗的心。

        “你知道今天是什么日子吧？”吴世勋别有深意地望了他一眼，又伸出手腕看了看手表，“不过你一向擅长装作不知道，那我来告诉你。”

        “……”

        “今天是二月十四日，世界的情人节，你我的情人节。”

        他惶惶不安了无数个日夜的心啊，在此瞬崩裂成流明烟火，绽放得死心塌地。鹿晗终究松开了他藏在口袋里一直紧攥的双手，禁不住笑出了声。

        “吴世勋，你真是……”

        “所以我的目的还不够单纯吗？我只是来见你，来送你一束玫瑰，一枚戒指，还有一颗心。”吴世勋也跟着他笑了起来，眉眼弯成清甜的月牙，“但是玫瑰，大概早晨才能送到你的家里了。”

        “你小子，撩人功夫见长，耍嘴皮子越来越溜了啊。”鹿晗说着拍了拍男人的脑袋，就像以前每一次逗他惹他一样。

        “耍嘴皮子？”吴世勋眨眨眼。

        “说你油腔滑调。”

        “哦，我并不——”

        男人的狡辩忽地戛然而止，使其噤声的是鹿晗那蠢蠢欲动潜伏已久的吻，热烈深情到彼此头晕目眩。吴世勋花了两秒钟的时间从那瓣红唇里反应过来，随即揽住爱人的腰肢，回以更痴缠缱绻的亲吻。

        直到呼吸都变得困难，直到将近窒息鹿晗才推开了他的身体，舔去嘴唇上的津液时还带着粗厚喘息：“你不是油腔滑调，你是甜行了吧。”

        “嗯，行吧。”

        “吧你妹啊，我这是告白了。”

        他们相视而笑，再次紧紧相拥在夜幕底的天桥，在那发生着一切可能或不可能的城市。

        他们在夜里诉以深情，在江海边送去承诺，他们为彼此献上了一生。直到破晓黎明，直到黄昏薄暮，那么反反复复，是如与上帝结了契般的注定。

 

 

        END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说一说捋一捋吧，整条线大致就是“暗恋时你我心知肚明就是不戳穿的青涩暧昧——表明心意被拒绝后的互相避而远之——想爱又缺乏勇气的光明正大的搞暧昧——正式恋爱并开始有了不再只是单纯喜欢的浓烈爱欲——挫折、现实、分手——仍然注定相爱复合”的完整过程。  
> 其实很大一部分基于我对现实勋鹿的个人理解和猜想，尤其是第一个暧昧时期我总认为那是确实存在过的，我很喜欢这段关系。部分情人节的点是因为当时这篇文就是为了情人节写的贺文。文风和人物感情都矫情得有点不真实，估计也没什么意思，毕竟没安排剧情故事，说是甜文中间又好像抽了点风闹腾了一下……但我不管了他俩就是甜。  
> ——以上为我17年写文时的真情实感，现2018年末搬至AO3，唉不说了，这对真的已经黄了。就纪念我曾经那么爱过他们吧。


End file.
